Je ne te laisserai pas
by ErzaKH
Summary: Karma a provoqué Asano. Ces derniers doivent se retrouver le soir en dehors de la ville pour sa battre. Ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qui allait arriver. Yaoi.
1. Je ne te laisserai pas

_**Hey ! Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction yaoi ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Merci de laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir x3**_

* * *

 **\- Quoi ?! Encore ?!**

Au fond de la salle de classe, un bon nombre d'élève se trouvaient autour d'un garçon aux cheveux rouges.

 **\- Ouais, et alors. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire à vous de toute façon.** Rétorqua le garçon

En face de lui, un garçon aux cheveux bleus le regardait droit dans les yeux d'un façon désespérée.

 **\- Karma,** dit-il, **c'est le troisième fois que tu vas te battre avec Asano ce mois-ci. Des fois, on se demande si tu le ferais pas exprès de le provoquer.**

Le garçon au regard rouge tapa du poing sur sa table.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je peux endurer, Nagisa !**

Karma ramassa son sac et sortit, énervé, de la salle. Nagisa soupira. Ce n'est pas lui qui fera changer son ami d'avis.

* * *

Sur le chemin qui menait à la sortie de son collège, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges remarqua non loin sa cible. Il s'approcha de lui en le provoquant :

 **\- Asano ! A minuit, retrouve moi en dehors de la ville, à l'entrée de la forêt ! On verra lequel de nous deux est le plus fort !**

Les bras croisés sur son torse, un garçon roux et aux yeux violet toisait avec indifférence celui qui venait de lui parler.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne dans cette histoire ?**

 **\- Le gagnant fera du perdant son esclave pendant une semaine.**

 **\- Marché conclut.** Répondit Asano, les yeux emplis de malice.

Karma alla partir quant il souvint d'une dernière contrainte.

 **\- J'oubliais : viens seul. Je ne veux pas voir une seule de tes groupies ou de tes subalternes.**

 **\- Hé ! Le déchet vient vraiment de nous traiter de subalternes ?!** S'exclamèrent les « amis » d'Asano.

Ils encerclèrent le rouge. Ce dernier les regardait avec dédain. Il ne leur accordait aucune importance. Après tout, ce n'était pas eux sa cible.

 **\- C'est bon les gars. Laissez-le. Dans ce cas, à ce soir, Karma. J'ai hâte de te mettre la raclée de ta vie.**

 **\- Tss … N'y compte pas trop.** Renchérit le garçon aux yeux rouges.

A ces mots, le jeune Akabane partit, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon et un sourire sadique sur le visage. _« Si tu savais ce qui t'attends ... »_ Pensa-t-il.

* * *

Adossé contre un arbre en dehors de la ville, Karma fixait celui qui s'avançait lentement vers lui. Le rouge sortit son portable et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. 00H00. Asano s'arrêta devant lui.

 **\- Tu es à l'heure.**

 **\- J'allais pas manquer l'occasion de mettre une raclée.**

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Karma frappa le premier au niveau du ventre. Le rouquin tomba à terre.

 **\- Si j'étais à ta place, j'éviterais de faire trop le malin.**

 **\- Et moi je ferai plus attention … !**

Le roux tenta de faire perdre l'équilibre à son adversaire en lui faisant un croche patte. Chose inutile car le rouge l'esquiva sans aucun mal.

 **\- Ben alors ? Tu te dégonfles ?** Se moqua le garçon au regard rouge.

Asano se releva d'un bond et préféra viser directement le visage de son rival qui esquiva de nouveau. Karma, les mains dans les poches, profita du moment de déséquilibre de la part de son adversaire pour lui donner un coup de genou dans les côtes. Le rouquin, après avoir craché un peu de sang, tomba une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Mais t'es vraiment minable !** Rigola le rouge.

Ce dernier s'assit sur son rival pour le massacrer quand celui-ci parvint à échanger les places. Ce fut donc Karma qui se retrouva à terre, Asano assit sur lui. Le roux se pencha dangereusement. La distance entre leurs visages fit presque nulle. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges pouvait sentir le souffle quelque peu saccadé du rouquin.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, Akabane ?** Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Karma alla répliquer, quand une voix d'adulte retentit :

 **\- Hé ! Les gosses ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!**

Asano se releva d'un bond, imité par le rouge. Ce dernier les étudiait attentivement. _« Je ne connais pas ces deux-là. »_ Se dit-il à lui même. Devant eux se tenaient deux hommes, grands, à la musculature imposante. Bizarrement, quelque chose chez ces hommes n'inspirait rien de bon à Karma. Asano semblait ressentir la même chose.

Toujours les mains dans ses poches, le rouge demanda au roux :

 **\- Tu les connais ?**

 **\- Non. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient une connaissance de mon père.**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sentit soudainement une main sur sa jambe et une autre lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Karma tourna rapidement la tête et remarqua que l'un des deux adultes était maintenant à côté de lui. Le jeune homme, honteux de se laisser toucher de la sorte, se recula vivement en donnant un coup de pied bien placé – après tout, il sait où ça fait mal. Le rouge chercha alors du regard son rival. Ce qu'il vit le laissa de marbre. Asano était un minable, mais il savait se défendre ! Alors pourquoi … ?! Pourquoi se retrouvait-il là, recroquevillé sur lui-même, incapable de fuir face à cet homme qui essayait de le violer ?! Même s'il était son éternel ennemi, jamais le rouge ne laisserai un tel crime se dérouler sous ses yeux ! Akabane profita que l'homme ne regardât pas pour le frapper sournoisement dans la nuque. Ce dernier tomba, inconscient. Karma s'approcha d'Asano pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune homme, toujours recroquevillé, semblait pleurer. Le rouge le prit par le bras, lui intimant l'ordre de le suivre. Ils allaient s'enfuir dans la forêt.

* * *

Main dans la main, les deux garçons courraient aussi vite et loin qu'ils pouvaient.

 **\- Karma … ! Tu veux bien … t'arrêter … j'en peux … plus … !** Parvint à demander Asano au bord de l'épuisement.

Le rouge s'arrêta soudainement pour regarder son rival. Ce dernier paraissait rouge et essoufflé. Il tremblait aussi. Karma s'assura qu'aucun de leurs poursuivant ne se trouvât derrière eux. Le garçon ne les vit pas. Maintenant, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges devait trouver un lieu sûr pour Asano et lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un buisson. Certes, il ne s'agissait pas du meilleur endroit où se cacher, mais ça valait mieux que rien.

 **\- Asano, suis-moi !**

Le garçon emmena alors son pire ennemi se cacher avec lui. Une fois sûr que personne ne pouvait les remarquer, ou presque, le rouge remarqua que le rouge tremblait de plus en plus.

 **\- Hé !** S'inquiéta Karma, **me dit pas que ces deux adultes t'effraies !**

 **\- Non … Laisse tomber …**

Le rouquin trembla de nouveau et toujours de plus en plus.

 **\- Allez ! Je vois que quelque chose ne va pas, alors dis-moi !**

Karma toucha Asano à l'épaule et ce se débattit férocement tout en criant d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas :

 **\- Non ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne me fais pas de mal ! Arrête ! Je ne veux pas que tu recommences !**

Le rouge enleva rapidement sa main et regarda son ennemi incrédule. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Se pourrait-il qu'Asano ait connu un traumatisme durant son enfance ? Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur lui-même et recommença à trembler, les larmes en plus cette fois.

 **\- Asano … Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas …** Tenta Karma. **Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **\- Je peux … Pas en parler …**

 **\- Asano ! Tu ne t'es pas défendu lorsqu'on t'as agressé ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de trembler et de pleurer ! Enfin tu t'es mis à hurler quand je t'ai touché ! Alors y a forcement un truc qui va pas !**

Le roux releva doucement la tête et regarda le rouge dans les yeux.

 **\- Bon, d'accord. Je vais t'expliquer. Mais promets-moi de ne le répéter à personne ! Si jamais ça se sait je … J'aurai trop honte …**

 **\- Je te promets. Allez dis maintenant !** S'impatienta Karma

 **\- C'est uniquement parce que je te fais confiance. Alors voilà : ma mère à quitter mon père lorsque je devais avoir cinq ans. Elle disait qu'il était trop obnubiler par son système de pédagogie parfaite. Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis ma mère. Fou de rage, mon père rejeta la faute sur moi et commença à me battre. Ce fut la première fois qu'il leva la main sur moi. Puis il fit quelque chose d'encore plus grave, lorsque j'avais dix ans. Ayant ramener une mauvaise note, mon père me frappa violemment puis …**

Le rouquin fondit en larmes dans les bras de Karma. Ce dernier ne savait que faire. Comment Asano a pu grandir avec un père aussi violent ?! Mais il manquait encore une partie à son récit.

 **\- Asano. Ce que tu viens de me dire est vraiment atroce mais je dois savoir la fin. S'il te plait.**

 **\- Mon père a abusé de moi …**

 **\- Tu veux dire …**

 **\- Oui …**

Le rouquin redoubla de tremblement. Il pleurait de plus en plus. Le rouge ne savait que dire. Ce qu'avait vécu son rival était encore plus horrible que ce qu'il avait bien pû s'imaginer ! Mais maintenant qu'Asano venait de lui dévoiler ça, c'était au tour de Karma d'en faire de même et lui dire quelque chose d'important. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges étreignit plus fort son ennemi et lui annonça sans hésiter :

 **\- Tu sais ce qui est drôle ? Je me suis toujours battu avec toi. J'ai toujours voulu te dépasser. Mais en réalité, je voulais juste que tu me remarques. Et le fait que tu me fasses confiance mon donne du courage pour ce que je vais t'annoncer.**

Le roux releva doucement la tête pour faire face à Karma. Que voulait-il bien vouloir dire de si important ?

 **\- Je t'aime.** Dit simplement le rouge.

Asano écarquilla les yeux. Était-il en train de rêver ? Son cœur s'emballa et battit la chamade. Il sentit même son visage rougir.

 **\- Moi … Moi aussi …** Avoua-t-il toujours aussi rouge.

Karma attrapa le visage du garçon et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sentit alors les larmes de son petit copain tomber. La roux les essuya lentement.

 **\- Si mon père l'apprend il va …**

 **\- Il ne te fera rien du tout !** Assura le jeune Akabane.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Karma attrapa la main d'Asano pour le rassurer et jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il vit les deux adultes passer en courant sans les remarquer. Le rouge regarda droit dans les yeux son petit ami et lui exposa son idée :

 **\- On va attendre ici encore cinq minutes et après, on retournera en ville, d'accord ?**

 **\- Oui …**

* * *

Le lendemain, Karma alla chercher Asano devant chez lui. Ils partirent ensemble au collège. Une fois sûr que son père ne pouvait pas le voir, le roux embrassa son copain.

 **\- Je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi.** Lui dit-il

 **\- Moi aussi. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi.**

Arrivés, devant le collège, le rouquin lâcha vite la main de rouge. Karma, pas très content de ce qu'il vient de faire, le lui fit remarquer :

 **\- Pourquoi tu me lâches la main ?**

 **\- J'ai un peu peur du regard des autres …**

 **\- Hé ! Tu es très bien comme tu es ! Inutile de te soucier des autres, compris ? Ils sont juste trop bête s'ils pensent que tu n'es pas normal !**

 **\- Oui, tu as raison.**

Asano embrassa pour la dernière fois son petit ami avant de le reprendre par la main. Karma avait raison. Il était ce qu'il était, et rien ni personne, pas même son père, ne pourra le faire changer d'avis !

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Pour ceux qui se demande : il n'y a aucune suite prévue mais si vous insistez, je pourrais peut-être envisager une suite ;)**_


	2. Le passé d'Asano Gakushu

_Pour les âmes sensibles, veuillez ne pas lire xD Après, si vous êtes trop curieux, c'est à vos risques et périls xDDDDD J'aurais prévenu ..._

* * *

Les deux amants sont seuls dans la chambre de Karma. Ce dernier était assit sur lit, Asano allongé sur lui. Le rouge lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Gakushu adorait ces moments intimes avec son compagnon. Il se sentait bien. Il ne se sentait pas « différent ». Le roux n'avait pas l'impression d'être un « monstre » au yeux de celui qu'il aime. Il oubliait. Mais, quelques fois, il aimerait plus que de simplement oublier pour quelques instants. Gakushu voulait tout supprimer ce souvenir de son enfance. Celui dont il en avait honte. Celui qui le brisa à jamais. Ce même souvenir qui fait que jamais il ne regardera son père en face. JAMAIS. Son père, non, cet enfoiré – et le mot est faible – lui a gâché sa vie. Pour toujours.

Karma s'arrêta soudainement et regarda dans le vide.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passa ?** Questionna Asano

 **\- Non, rien …**

 **\- Non, y a quelque chose qui va pas, je le vois !**

Gakushu se s'assit face au rouge et regarda son petit dans les yeux. Face à ce regard insistant, Akabane finit par céder.

 **\- Je me demandais … Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as avoué sur ce que t'as fait ton père … ?**

 **\- Je pourrais jamais l'oublier …**

 **\- Tu voudrais bien … M'expliquer un peu plus ?** Demanda Karma pas trop sûr de lui.

Le roux fixa le sol, songeur. Il n'avait parlé de ça à personne, mis à part son petit ami. Après tout, il s'agit de son souvenir le plus sombre et le plus traumatisant de son enfance. Gakushu détestait y penser, alors en parler …

 **\- Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas.** Dit le rouge pour rassurer son copain.

 **\- Non. Tu as le droit d'être au courant.**

Karma prit la main d'Asano dans les siennes. Cette chaleur lui permit de prendre du courage. Il tremblait un peu et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Mais il parvint tout de même à parler …

* * *

Le jeune Asano rentrait de l'école. Il marchait lentement, le regard perdu et pensif. Dans ses petites mains, il tenait fermement son contrôle de mathématiques. Il était totalement broyé mais on pouvait toujours y lire la note qu'il y avait d'inscrit : 04/20. Gakushu le savait. Il va passer un sale quart d'heure. Bientôt, son père s'énerverait après lui. Il va encore lever sa main sur lui. Et crier. Puis le faire travailler tout en lui répétant que sa mère est partie par sa faute. Asano redoutait ce moment dont personne ne savait rien. Son corps est recouvert de bleus, de marques rouges, de griffures. Mais il les cachaient. Si les adultes les voyaient, plus jamais il ne verrait son père. Gakushu le savait. Il serrait enlevé au seul membre de sa famille qu'il lui restait. Même s'il s'agit du plus cruel et du plus violent. Le petit roux ne souhaitait pas se retrouver en famille d'accueil. Donc il endurait et se taisait. Il cachait sa peur et sa tristesse.

Des élèves de sa classe passèrent à côté de lui. Ils sautillaient joyeusement, le même contrôle à le main. Sans doute avaient-ils eut une bonne note et que leurs parents serraient content. Il les enviaient. Une boule se noua au fond de sa gorge et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Le jeune Asano résista à cette envie de pleurer. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas lui aussi un père compréhensif et aimant ? Pourquoi le sien le faisait-il souffrir, mentalement et physiquement ?

La boule au ventre, il finit par arriver devant chez lui. Sur le pas de la porte, Gakushu sembla hésiter. Pourquoi ne pas fuir ? Il pourrait toujours s'enfuir et partir loin, très loin de lui. Mais pour aller où ? C'est à peine s'il connait la ville. Il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin. Dans ce cas, la fuite est donc inenvisageable.

Prenant une énorme inspiration, Asano trouva le courage d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Son père l'attendait, là, droit, un verre à la main, comme il le faisait tout les jours.

 **\- Asano-kun.**

Son fils s'inclina respectueusement. Mais il tremblait. Ce que son père ne manqua pas de remarquer.

 **\- Approche.** Dit-il calmement.

Serrant de plus en plus son évaluation ratée, Gakushu s'avança vers son père nerveusement. Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers sa main et lui arracha sa feuille. Il lui suffit d'une rapide lecture pour ensuite gifler son fils. Sous l'effet de la surprise, le jeune roux s'écroula au sol. Il se massa doucement la joue. Il espérait que cela ne se verrait pas trop le lendemain. Et, même s'il faisait tout pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, le jeune Asano sanglotait.

 **\- Je … Je te promets que je vais me rattraper !** S'écria Gakushu.

Son père lui lança alors un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Ils n'étaient pas remplis de colère. Ni de haine. Mais de folie. Asano craignit alors le pire. De peur, le jeune garçon recula autant qu'il put, toujours à terre. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil expression sur son visage et il craignait le pire.

Même s'il tremblait beaucoup, le petit Gakushu parvint à se remettre sur ses jambes. Son père le regardait toujours avec ce regard pire que de la folie. Ce dernier commença même à avancer lentement vers lui. Retenant des cris, le jeune Asano se mit à courir vers sa chambre. Il s'enferma alors à clef et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Le rouquin tremblait de plus en plus, vraiment effrayé. Il entendit soudain son père tambouriner à sa porte et essayait même de l'ouvre. Même s'il l'avait fermé, Gakushu prit peur et il se réfugia sous son lit. Le petit rouquin connaissait la force colossale que possédait son paternel. D'ailleurs, ce dernier parvint à enfoncer la porte, ce qui arracha un nouveau cri de terreur de la part de son fils. Le petit garçon était recroquevillé sur lui même et pleurait. Il ne voulait aucunement que son père le trouve. Soudain, le jeune Asano sentit une main lui attraper son pied. Gakushu releva immédiatement et se raidit en découvrant son paternel. Ses yeux violets virant au rouge le regardait de plus en plus bizarrement. On aurait dit de … la perversité.

Le petit rouquin essaya autant qu'il put de se débattre et de se libérer de son emprise, mais il semblait lui aussi énormément déterminé. Presque à bout de force, Gakushu finit par abandonner. Il ignorait encore l'intention de son père à ce moment, mais s'il avait su, il n'y a aucun doute que le jeune Asano aurait continué de se défendre. Tout à coup, le vieux Asano l'empoigna par les cheveux et le jeta violemment sur son lit. L'adulte s'assit ensuite à califourchon sur son fils. Ce dernier hurlait et lui donnait des coups de poings pour se défendre. Son père leva soudainement son propre poing et le frappa au visage. Le coup reçu le calme immédiatement. Gakushu ne percevait presque plus rien. Tout de même, le petit garçon sentait qu'on lui enlevait ses vêtements et qu'on lui répétait sans cesse le même prénom. Celui de sa mère. Soudain, sans prévenir, quelque chose de dur et énorme s'inséra en lui. D'abord, ça rentrait timidement. Puis, les mouvement furent de plus en plus accéléré. Le jeune Asano pleura. Toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se faisait violer. Par son père. Et il ne parvenait pas à protester. Toute force l'avait abandonné. Oui, il se sentait sale, souillé.

* * *

Gakushu, dans les bras de Karma, pleurait de toutes ses forces. Son petit ami lui caressait doucement et tendrement les cheveux. Le rouge lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Le jeune Asano essuya ses larmes et embrassa son copain.

 **\- Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi.** Lui avoua-t-il.

 **\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû de te le demander. Je suis un imbécile.**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça ! Ça me pesait depuis bien trop longtemps sur la conscience ! Je me devais de le dire à quelqu'un ! Et tu m'as écouté sans rien dire. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi.** Lui répondit Akabane en l'embrassant tendrement.

* * *

 _Je peux écrire d'autres choses, d'après vos propositions. Une suite, par exemple ^^_


End file.
